


come to me

by gwencelot



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/gwencelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec knows better than to ignore a knock on his door, especially when Izzy is the one calling from behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come to me

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i don't know i'm sorry i wrote this while i was withdrawing from my meds
> 
> also is it pre-come or pre-cum? the internet is never helpful helpful

Alec knows better than to ignore a knock on his door, especially when Izzy is the one calling from behind it.

He does though, ignore it; there are more pressing matters at hand, which is why he’s completely caught off guard when the door opens anyway and his sister comes sweeping in, beautiful and grand as always.

“Isabelle!” he nearly shouts, stopping her in her tracks before she can get any closer. She stares at him, eyes raking over his naked torso with Shadowhunter-swiftness, and crinkles her eyes in confusion.

“Are you hurt?”

“Um… no?” Alec glances down and meets Magnus’ eyes, almost as wide as his mouth, which is still wrapped around Alec’s cock. The sight would be funny, if this weren’t the actual least comical situation Alec has ever found himself in. He tries to pull back from sitting on his chest, but the warlock is faster, holding him in place with a vice-like grip on his thighs. Alec shudders.

“Are you… sick?” Izzy is still here, of course she is. She stays back, thankfully, the back of the couch hiding them from view, and Alec decides to go with it. Anything to keep her from coming closer.

“I… maybe. I’m not feeling so hot,” he feels Magnus’ laugh rather than hears it and bites back a groan, hands itching to bury themselves in pink-tipped hair and _thrust_ , God… Alec raises his eyes to his sister, hoping the sheen of sweat on his body makes him look ill rather than _really turned on_.

“You look awful,” Izzy observes.

“Why don’t you go then?” he suggests, voice cracking on the last word as Magnus pulls back slowly, replacing his mouth with just his tongue underneath the tip of his cock, swirling. Izzy raises her eyebrows, looking around the room.

“Is Magnus here? He must be taking care of you if you’re not feeling well.” She takes a few more steps in their direction, thankfully veering to the right to peer into his bathroom instead of coming much closer.

“Nope!” Alec grits out with unintended force, bucking his hips and gasping at the shine of Magnus’ lips, the streak of pre-come left over on his chin. Magnus smiles lazily, pinching the skin of Alec’s thigh and bobbing his head forward to take him into his mouth again. He _really_ needs her to leave.

Izzy makes an annoyed noise and retreats, eyeing her brother for the last time. “Well, mother asked for him. She wants to make sure the protection spells haven’t worn off,” Alec notes Magnus’ silent eye roll at that and has to smile; even in his dirtiest moments, the warlock is prideful. “I guess I’ll leave you to… whatever it is you’re doing,” her eyes meet her brother’s with a leering smile and Alec frowns, sputtering. “I’m sure I’ll find Magnus eventually.”

The warlock smiles silently around Alec’s tip, flecks of gold swirling playfully in his eyes. “Good luck with that,” Alec practically moans, but Izzy has already shut the door behind her. “Are you _kidding_ me,” He pants once he’s sure she’s gone, leaning down to take a fist of Magnus’ hair in one hand and the other his cock, pulling it out of the warmth and softness of his mouth to brush it against Magnus’ smug smile.

“She didn’t suspect a thing,” the warlock practically purrs, scooting back and leaning up to take Alec’s mouth in his, proprietary and filthy and tasting of Alec mixed with something uniquely Magnus, sweet and spicy all at once.

“She didn’t suspect I was _sick_ , if that’s what you mean,” Alec’s voice drips with sarcasm when they’ve parted, following Magnus’ mouth with his own and rubbing their noses together, smiling when his boyfriend laughs. He pushes him back down, delighting in the surprised grunt he receives in return. “Now,” Alec says, voice growing low once more, “Get back down there. You have work to do.”


End file.
